Ambition of darkness
by nerfherder97
Summary: Could be considered a sequel to freedom is the right of All sentient beings but can also stand on it's own. The sadistic sorcerer, Anthrax has returned. He is determined to take Arendelle and wipe out Elsa and her family. Elsa will have to grow stronger to face this maniacal tyrant that she has learned to fear. Rated K for now for some violence but NO language or adult themes
1. a perfect day

Author's note: a few things you should know.

Elsa adopted a daughter in my other {slightly rushed} fanfic, her name is Rosetta and she is seven years old {no she does not have ice powers}

Anthrax is…basically the angel of death with enough power to push Elsa around like a rag doll. Needless to say…He is the main villain in this story

Frozen is owned by Disney. Anthrax and Rosetta are mine

Rosetta was meekly making her way to Elsa's study. She was terrified of what was coming. She slowly walked up to the door. The door seemed like it was staring her down, daring her to knock on the unforgiving wood. So she did. She was silently praying that no one would be there, but to her horror she heard the two words that she dreaded to hear.

"Come in" her mother said gently. She reluctantly went in to face her doom.

"Did you call me, mama?" The little girl asked shyly. Elsa nodded.

"Yes I did, dear. The servants found a broken statue in the hall. Do you know what happened to it?" Elsa asked calmly. Rosetta began to tremble. She didn't know how Elsa would punish her if she misbehaved. But Rosetta certainly did not want to find out anytime soon. On the other hand, Elsa has been so nice to her. She didn't have the heart to lie to her new mother. Tears began to form in her eyes.

"M-mama, I'm sorry. It was an accident. I-I didn't mean to" she whimpered.

"Didn't mean to do what?" Elsa asked softly, not wanting to frighten the girl.

"I broke the statue." Rosetta concluded before she started to cry. Elsa put her daughter on her knee and gently shushed her.

"I know what happened little one. I saw it when it happened. I wanted to see if you would tell me what happened even if it meant getting in trouble. You did the right thing and I'm proud of you. Don't cry sweetie." Elsa soothed while stroking her daughters hair. The queen waited for her daughter to calm down and process what Elsa just said. Rosetta looked up at her mother.

"I'm not in trouble?" Rosetta asked, sniffling.

"Because you told me the truth, no you're not in trouble sweetheart. Accidents happen, dear. That's ok" Elsa said lovingly as she wiped away her child's tears. Elsa gently removed her little girl from her lap.

"Come on, Rosetta. Let's help the servants clean up the mess." Elsa said cheerfully while taking her daughter's hand. They were about to reach the stairway when the noticed Anna.

"How much did you hear?" Elsa asked with a devious smile on her face.

"Uh that depends….what happens if I heard too much or let's say…I dunno all of it?" Anna asked cautiously.

"That's it you sneaky sister, you're going to pay for this!" Elsa threatened. Anna's eyes grew wide in horror.

"Are you going to throw me in the dungeons?" Anna asked timidly.

"Worse!" Elsa snarled, trying to fight a grin.

"Are you going to have me executed?" Anna trembled.

"Even worse" Elsa growled.

"are….are you going to shut me out again?" Anna said, trembling. Elsa blinked, caught off guard by that question.

"Oh good heavens, no I would not do something that cruel." Elsa said much to Anna's relief. Elsa formed a huge snowball. Anna was about to run when Elsa simply dropped the snowball into Rosetta's hand.

"Go get her, Rosetta" Elsa cackled.

"Oh no..no no no no no. You wouldn't throw a snowball at your poor old auntie An-" Elsa's baby sister was cut off by a face-full of snow. Elsa laughed along with Rosetta.

"Ok, my little sister, why don't you come with us? We are going to clean up the rubble in the hallway." Elsa asked Anna.

"Auntie Anna, do you want to build a snowman?" Rosetta asked the Princess.

"Elsa…she is a girl after my own heart. But that depends on your mom." Anna hinted towards Elsa. The two of them practically ganged up on the poor queen. The latter shook her head with a smile and sighed.

"Of course, but not until the mess is cleaned up" Elsa answered leading the two younger girls to smile in delight.

The mess was cleaned and the three had a winter wonderland in the ballroom.

"Mama this is so f-"Rosetta was interrupted by a snowball to the face.

"Payback!" Anna said happily. Elsa and Rosetta smirked and Elsa made a huge fort with cannons all pointed at Anna. Rosetta waved to her aunt. Anna just stood slack jawed as she dropped the comparatively puny snowball she had in her hand. Sometime later Rosetta and the Queen managed to dig up Anna from under a pile of snow approximately ten feet in height Elsa noticed her little daughter yawn. She also heard the clock strike eleven.

"It's time for bed, both of you." Elsa said with a smile.

"Aw, mama we are having so much fun. Do we have to?" Rosetta asked rubbing her eyes.

"Yes sweetie. There is always tomorrow to play." Elsa said tapping her daughter in the nose, making her giggle. She then collected her precious charge and carried her to her room.

"Goodnight, Rosetta." Elsa chimed while tucking her in.

"Goodnight mama" Rosetta chirped. Elsa gave her a kiss on the forehead and quietly left the room.

Oh man my OC is really going to shake things up.


	2. 1 angry mom is99999 Chuck Norris clones

Author's note: this isn't a crossover per se but I though Anthrax could use a suitable sidekick/minion and for anyone who has read "freedom is the right of all sentient beings" you know that is a tall order. But I think I found a great character from another movie that can work with him. First one {if any} to guess who it is before his debut chapter will get a shout out …sorry Bigby the big bad wolf…you have been disqualified as have anonymous readers. I'll shut up now

A voice abruptly woke Elsa from her sleep. She heard a voice from below.

"Mama help" the voice screamed.

"ROSETTA" Elsa gasped to herself. She bolted out of her bed, not even bothering to put on her slippers. The queen dashed down the hall as fast as her slender legs could carry her. She looked down the banister and she saw red. Several thugs were running towards the castle gates, one was carrying her daughter. Elsa jumped down from the banister, using a pillow of snow to cushion her fall. She shrugged off the impact and rushed the thugs. The first henchmen attempted to slice Elsa with a sword. Elsa parried the blow with her own sword made of ice. She swiftly plunged the blade into the man's shoulder and before the others could escape, she made a wall of ice to stop them. Two more closed in on her, she sent an icicle spiraling into another's kneecap, sending him to the ground. She twirled her blade and effortlessly sidestepped the second one's blade and the Queen sliced into his legs. Another hit man made his way towards the snow queen. Elsa kicked him in the stomach and head-butted him. Now the leader was left alone. Elsa tossed her blood stained weapon aside and rushed the leader. She kneed him in the stomach, forcing him to release Rosetta. Fueled by anger and adrenaline, Elsa grabbed the man by the shirt, lifted him, and slammed him into the castle wall with her bare hands. Anna had come down by this point and she had Rosetta in her arms.

"How dare you invade my castle and attack my daughter?" The Queen snarled.

"We were just following orders!" The man replied. Elsa shared her opinion regarding the situation by punching him in the face.

"Who do you work for?" Elsa demanded. She made an ice dagger and held it to his throat.

"Kill me if you please. I will never tell you!" The man said defiantly. Elsa was about to impale him when she heard a yelp.

"Mama ,don't hurt them, please!" Rosetta whimpered. Elsa looked down at her adoptive child and her eyes softened. She nodded to Rosetta but when she looked up to the man her expression immediately grew sour.

"I want you and your men gone. I see any of you in my kingdom, my castle or anywhere near my family, not even my precious little girl will be able to save you" Elsa growled before dropping the man to the ground. The others scattered and left the palace. Elsa immediately turned to her daughter.

"Rosetta, did they hurt you? Are you alright?" Elsa asked, worry laced her voice and eyes.

"I'm fine mama" Rosetta chirped. Elsa sighed in relief.

"Maybe you shouldn't have let them go. They may come back." Anna said.

"That would be their funeral." Elsa heard her daughter yawn.

"Sis do you want me to take Rosetta to bed now?" Anna asked. Elsa looked at her little one with pity. It was obvious that Rosetta would not want to be left alone after what just happened.

"Don't be afraid dear….Would you like to sleep with me sweetie?" Elsa asked with a smile. The little girl nodded. Elsa picked up her daughter in her arms, bid her baby sister goodnight and left for her bedroom. In the bedroom, Rosetta snuggled up against Elsa. The poor girl was rattled after the attempt to kidnap her but she was no longer frightened. She knew that she was safe in her mother's arms.

"Mama?" Rosetta asked looking at the Queen.

"Yes sweetie?" Elsa replied looking at her child with eyes full of love and joy.

"Thank for saving me…I love you mama" Rosetta chirped. Elsa smiled with joy at these words.

"Goodnight, sweetheart." Elsa replied lovingly.

"Goodnight, mama" Her daughter sleepily replied. Elsa looked at the celling and made a mental note to one day thank sunstreaker for teaching her how to fight, should they ever cross paths. Elsa sighed contently. Elsa was about to ask Rosetta if she wanted to hear a lullaby but she smiled as she realized that the latter was already sound asleep. So Elsa joined her, with happy thoughts of her sister and her daughter spinning about in her head.

In a place far away.

"I'm sorry sir…. We failed." The leader of the thugs whimpered

"Uh…yeah I can see that you imbecile." A man in a dark cloak replied. He had platinum hair and piercing yellow eyes.

"It won't happen again sir" The man continued, hoping that the man would be merciful.

"I know it won't" The man in the cloak said before plunging his sword into the thug leader's heart.

"Oh good grief, A little girl? I know those buffoons were incompetent but they could not even manage to capture a worthless child?" The man growled.

"Anthrax, why not send in more thugs? They are expendable. They obviously won't survive but there antics could ensure thee the revenge thou doth crave" A voice in the shadows said.

"Why waste? They could not handle even Rosetta. I need someone who can handle Elsa. That is why you will infiltrate the palace and…prepare them for our arrival. Do not forget. I need them ALIVE for my plan to succeed." Anthrax ordered the mysterious shadow.

The sidekick will appear in the chapter after the next chapter. So take a guess at who it is and if you get it right you get a shout out.


	3. 1,2 he's coming for you, 3,4 lock your-

Elsa was walking in the garden with her daughter Rosetta and her baby sister. They were blissfully unaware that they were being watched.

"Aren't the flowers beautiful" Elsa asked her child. Rosetta was about to respond when a butterfly landed on her nose. She crossed her eyes trying to look at it. Elsa and Anna giggled at how adorable she was. Rosetta gently shooed the insect away and nodded to answer Elsa's earlier question. The three continued to take in the pleasant and subtle aroma of the blooming greenery surrounding them. Elsa was abruptly hit on the head with a scroll. She curiously picked it up. She read it carefully. Her eyes widened in horror and without saying a single word, she took a confused Rosetta one arm and fled for the refuge of the castle, dragging Anna with the other. She dropped the scroll and it fell to the soft grass beneath it.

"I'm coming for you and your daughter" It read. It was signed "Anthrax".

"Mama what's going on?" Rosetta timidly asked while still being carried by Elsa. By this point Anna was following Elsa on her own, leaving Elsa's other arm free to alleviate some of the stress the other was enduring in carrying a child all by itself.

"The man who sent those thugs is coming" Elsa said softly while running towards her room. Rosetta whimpered in fear and buried her head in the Queen's shoulder.

"Shh shh shh, it's ok sweetie, I won't let him get you I promise, don't be scared. Mama's here to protect you" she soothed her panicking child. She went in the room and locked the door. She was about to tell her daughter and sister to hide while she summoned the guards, but she remembered what she was up against and she realized she could not leave their side for a second. She called Gerda from the safety of their room. Elsa needed to unlock the door for her trusted servant but that would mean walking a few feet away from her daughter. That was a few feet too many as she knew that even now Anthrax may already be stalking them from inside the castle.

"Sweetie, hold my hand and don't let go" Elsa calmly instructed her little girl. Rosetta obeyed and once Elsa was certain that she had a firm but gentle grip on her daughter. She approached the door and unlocked it. A knock was heard on the door. Elsa drew her daughter closer with one arm and with the other, she aimed at the doorway, ready to strike anything foolish enough to threaten her child and baby sister.

"Anna, get behind me" Elsa said quickly. Anna reluctantly did as her older sister instructed.

"Come in" The queen said coolly. Rosetta meekly hid her face in Elsa's dress and whimpered. The door opened and Elsa calmed down.

"Gerda, you gave us a scare" Elsa said, still holding Rosetta's little hand.

"Sorry your majesty. How can I help you?" Gerda said unaware of the severity of the situation.

"Anthrax has threatened to come back. We need you and Kai to summon the guards." Anna replied in a frantic voice. Gerda gasped in a combination of shock and terror.

"A-Anthrax? Oh no, we can't let him get his hands on you again." Gerda cried out. Turning the other way, Gerda took off to get the soldiers, though silently she doubted the brave men protecting the palace stood a chance against the power hungry Anthrax. Realization hit the Queen like an anvil. Anthrax was already winning. He was able to spread this much fear and despair before they even saw him. The onslaught of the tyrannical sorcerer was already underway. Elsa was not fearful for herself. The only thing that concerned the queen was keeping her family away from his clutches. Rosetta was getting anxious from the chaos surrounding her and out of fear and confusion; she began to melt into tears. Anna soon joined in.

"Oh sweeatheart, don't be afraid, I will keep you safe, you're safe with me and Auntie Anna. Please don't cry. Come on sis, nothing will happen to us" Elsa soothed her upset child and Anna while hugging them and rocking them side to side. While her arms protectively enveloped her daughter and sister in a loving embrace, her icy blue eyes scoured the room for any sign of Anthrax. Elsa was fuming with anger. The monster had not even mad his presence known. Yet he was attacking them all with his deadliest weapon, not fire, not dark magic, fear. The guards came to the door way.

"Awaiting your orders, your majesty" The captain bowed. Elsa was dumbstruck. She had absolutely no idea what to tell them. Suddenly a cry was heard.

"It's so fast, help" someone screamed from the kitchen below.

"Locate the intruder and do everything in your power to stop them." Elsa told the captain. The latter obeyed and he and his men left the three royals alone. Elsa waited as the seconds ticked by. Seconds turned into minutes, and soon minutes turned into hours. Elsa concluded that she and her beloved girls could not remain holed up in their room turned-bunker forever. She used her left hand to hold Anna's. Anna in turn, held her niece's hand. Elsa raised her right arm and flexed her fingers. She inhaled, exhaled, and she tentatively peeped her head out of the door way. She scanned the scene for the remotest trace of danger or chaos. But there was not a soul to be seen. This made the Queen worry even further. Elsa slowly led them down the hall. The queen raised pointed her arm in every direction as if it was a loaded weapon. When they reached the stair way, Elsa frowned.

"Nobody downstairs either?" Anna said to Elsa.

"Mama, what's that?" Rosetta whispered from the rear and pointed to a lump on the floor. Elsa's eyes grew wide as she realized it was a cook. The queen swiftly took her human train to the guard. She could not see any wounds. This was a good thing because she only had one hand to tend to them. The three stood puzzled at what happened to the poor man, when he started snoring.

"He's sleeping?" Rosetta asked.

"I guess so" Anna confirmed.

"But why?" Elsa said cautiously. Before anyone could utter another syllable, something smacked the back of the Queen's head with a echoing bang and she dropped to the ground like as gracefully as a brick.

Author's note: I put in a small hint to who the mysterious minion is.

BIgby The big bad wolf: Er…hey come on I was out of options. Ok so I bonked Elsa on the head, a headache, a bump, she'll be fine.


	4. cockatoo got your throat?

Author's note. Time to guess the character is up. This chapter has a song. Just so you know my songs will be written a little differently.

The snow Queen slowly regained consciousness. The blurs surrounding bombarding her eyes took form and the surroundings became clear. She was in a dungeon of some sort. There was a great multitude of cells down the hallway. As Elsa took in her surroundings, she bolted awake and one thought began to monopolize her mind.

"Rosetta? Where are you dear? Rosetta?" Elsa shouted out. She began to panic and tears began to form in her eyes.

"Anna! Answer me please!" Elsa yelped.

"Mama?" Rosetta called from her right.

"Oh sweetie, you're ok." Elsa tried to hug her daughter but she realized that her hands were bound. Thinking quickly, she tried to use her ice powers to cut the ropes. But her valiant efforts were in vain.

"Mama, I'm scared" Rosetta whimpered. Elsa renewed her efforts to set herself free so that she could hold her daughter and sister but she could not even fray the merciless snare.

"I know sweetie, It's ok, I'm here." Elsa cooed while desperately fighting the evil snare of the ropes so that she could make contact with her little girl. Her ears picked up the sound of heavy footsteps. A large but slender man walked down the stairs.

"Hans!" Anna gasped. Hans chuckled.

"Yes I have returned. I have come to secure the throne and-"Hans was suddenly knocked to the ground. On his back was a bird, a cockatoo to be exact.

"No one steals my scene" The cockatoo said. Everyone gasped in shock.

"did you just talk?" Anna asked. The cockatoo let out a strange laugh.

"I, Nigel can do more than just talk." Nigel said. The others winced at his unattractiveness. He made a beeline towards Anna and Elsa.

Song

Nigel: Oh I know I'm not a pretty birdie. But I used to be quite, the looker, a star. Lights, camera, action! I was striking suave, feet to beak. Now I'm vile, I am villainous, and vicious…oh and malicious.

I had it all, a theater show, women too. I was tall, over one foot two. Then they got a pretty parakeet to fill my shoes. That's why I am so evil, why I do what I do.

Anna: he was a superstar?

Nigel: so young and vital

Rosetta: he's nasty

Nigel: a south American idol

Elsa: he's a suspicious bird

Nigel: who said that about me?

Anna: A very vicious bird

Nigel: I'll have you rotisseried!

I was the king of telling novellas

The envy of all the other fellows

Then I was pushed out for a Pretty Polly parakeet from Paraguay they called Patricious

Common Paraguayan name

Rosetta: He's a nasty bird

Nigel: I'm insidious

Elsa: He's ghastly

Nigel: Oh I'm hideous

Anna: he was a real macaw?

Nigel: I'm a cockatoo

Elsa: an obscene bird

Nigel: yes that word's true

I'm a feather freak, with a beak, a Queen murderer. You think your badder than me? I never heard of ya, I'm evil, I'll fill your chocolate with weevils. I poop on monarchs and I blame it on seagulls

Elsa:…that was YOU!?

Rosetta: He's a nasty bird

Nigel: I'm invincible

Anna: He's ghastly

Nigel: I'm unminceable. Unwashable, unrinsible, like an abandoned school, I have no principal

This really royal crew

All with blood of blue. I'll tell you what I'm going to do. I'm going to make you

Everyone else:aaaahh

Nigel: shut up…it's just me. I will make you ugly too. Sweet nightmares

End of song

Nigel extended his talons and grabbed Elsa by the collar. He shoved her to the ground and cackled. He took flight towards a shadowy figure in the corner nearby. The stranger extended his arm and Nigel gracefully landed on it, careful not to pierce his flesh with his razor sharp talons. The cockatoo crawled up his shoulder and the cloaked figure stroked the former's crest.

"Excellent work Nigel. It is pathetic that one cockatoo has served me better than several mercenaries" the man cheered the strange bird. Elsa's eyes widened as she heard that voice struggled to get off the floor.

"Anthrax!" Elsa gasped.

"Newsflash , doll-face, as far as your concerned, my name is master" Anthrax replied coolly.

"As far as you're concerned, drop dead" Elsa snarled. Anthrax snapped his fingers,

"Nigel" Anthrax ordered. The cockatoo understood and swooped in on Rosetta and extended her talons. The little girl cowered away. Nigel was about to slice her throat when Anthrax snapped his fingers again.

"Nigel, alive" Anthrax snapped.

"To be continued" Nigel chirped and with that, he silently returned to his master's shoulder.

"What are your orders…master" Elsa reluctantly sighed. She would rather die than call him that again. But she knew that Anthrax would torture her daughter and sister if she opposed him directly. Anthrax conjured a piece of paper in his hands

"I'm not here to make you my attendant. I'll make you a deal, see this contract? Read it" Anthrax said calmly. With that the ropes binding Elsa evaporated and Elsa extended her hands. The document floated into them. Elsa carefully read the scroll. She read it several times to make sure that she understood exactly what it said.

"….so you want me to perform seven tasks….errands if you will. Within seven days, during which you will not harm my sister and daughter, and in turn-"Elsa was cut off by Anthrax

"And in turn, I will set you and your family free. Should you fail or refuse any of the tasks I give you, the last thing you will see is Rosetta being broken, bone by bone." Anthrax finished with a bone chilling smirk. Elsa scanned the room for a pen. Anthrax shook his head.

"No, this contract is binding. Not even my powers can render it null and void. Should you succeed I must keep my word. But for the magic to work, it needs to be signed, in blood." Anthrax said coolly before taking a small dagger and slicing his arm, he spilled the blood on the paper. The blood formed the word "Anthrax" and vanished. Elsa expected anthrax to draw her blood himself with a deep cut but to her surprise he simply handed her the tool. She pricked her finger and dotted the blood. The red liquid stretched and spelled out her name before evaporating. He turned to the younger girls.

"Oh but before we start, I actually do have one little job for you two. I don't care who does it." Anthrax said with an evil grin.

"and what might that be?" Anna snarled. Anthrax stared at her and chuckled.

"Feed Nigel" Anthrax concluded. Anna's bravado disappeared at those two words. Nigel eyed the two evilly and winked.


	5. Sacrifice?

"What is the first task?" Elsa coolly demanded. Anthrax smirked and lifted her by the chin.

"Keep your filthy hands off of me, you animal!" Elsa said while smacking his hand away, knowing her family was under the protection of the contract.

"Wow….what do you know. Your backbone just grew ten sizes!" Anthrax snidely remarked.

"Well, I'm waiting" Elsa said, annoyed.

"Ok if you're so bent on being a joykill, your mission is to head for the caves. There you will find a talking lizard named Allan. You are to kill him, the method I leave to you…but he must die! I should warn you, he cannot be trusted." Anthrax informed Elsa, who doubted the last sentence.

"Anything else, I should know?" Elsa demanded.

"To be frank, I don't even expect you to survive. You would be wise to do everything to succeed, for your daughter's sake." Anthrax truthfully revealed his hopes of the Queens demise. Elsa sighed and looked at the map provided by Anthrax, searching for the location of the so called caves. Elsa walked out of the castle and lifted her head to the blue sky. She eyed the horizon sadly, assuming she had no real chance of triumph. She mounted her horse and took off in the direction off the cave. She needed to make every second count as she only had a few days to complete these tasks. A thought crossed her mind.

"No doubt that this Allan is an enemy of Anthrax. Would it be right to kill him, even if it's to save my family?" Elsa thought. She steeled her nerves, and prayed that the lizard would forgive her.

"Elsa! Wait up!" A voice called from the distance. The queen instantly recognized the person behind it.

"Anna what are you doing here?" Elsa asked. The princess grinned.

"I'm coming with you." Anna chirped.

"How did you escape?" Elsa inquired.

"Weeeellll" Anna began.

Flashback

"So then Kristoff and I had oatmeal, of course Sven didn't want any cuz he's a reindeer. I never knew just how much he liked-" Anna talked on and on until Anthrax reached the boiling point.

"When I get my hands on you-"Anthrax was interrupted by the princess yet again.

"Nope, contract!" She mocked and blew a raspberry.

'What will it take to shut you up?" Anthrax growled.

"Let me go with my sister" Anna demanded.

"I don't bargain with inferior beings!" He snapped in reply.

"Let it go! Let it goooooo-"Anna deliberately sung off key.

"Fine deal." He sighed, desperate for some peace and quiet. He undid her binds and she rushed to Rosetta.

"ok, we will be back, sweetheart, I promise. If I find Kristoff, I'll send him here to keep you company. Don't be scared" Anna soothed her.

"Auntie Anna, please don't leave me. I want to go with you! You won't come back!" Rosetta sobbed desperately. Anna knew that she was right. They probably would never see each other again and if they died, Rosetta would be in the hands of Anthrax.

"Fine you both can go….But know this, I cannot guarantee your survival if you leave. Put on these necklaces. Listen carefully, if you and the others try to flee, the choker will strangle you. If you do anything funny, it will strangle you. If you try to kill me-"Anthrax was finished by Anna.

"it will strangle us, we get it" Anna scoffed. She carried her little niece to their steed. With Rosetta in front, they took off to locate their Queen.

End of flash back

Back at the palace

"Nigel….make sure they do not finish the quests. You can do anything you wish, short of harming the wannabe princess and the idiotic sister. Use more…subtle methods." Anthrax said to his minion and with that, sent the cockatoo flying after the three royals.

"You sneaky sister…But you can't come it's too-"Elsa was cut off by Anna

"No sis, if these are the last days we have alive, then we want to spend them with you" Anna told her sister. Elsa nodded and with that, she moved Rosetta to her horse. The three continued on to the caves.

"Mama, what if you can't do the stuff that man's making you do? What's gonna happen to us?" Rosetta whimpered while hugging her adoptive mother. Elsa kept her eyes on the reigns and road ahead but her mind was on her little girl.

"I don't know sweetie…But you won't have to find out, I promise. Have I ever broken a promise, dear?" Elsa asked while momentarily looking down at the frightened child. Rosetta giggled and shook her head. Elsa was overjoyed that the former was no longer upset. The fact that she was the cause of this only made her happier. The queen and her loved ones finally reached the cave. Elsa made a sword and shield out of ice.

"If I'm not back in an hour….run away from the palace, and don't look back. Anna, please protect my little girl from Anthrax." Elsa calmly ordered. Anna shook her head and showed the chokers Anthrax made them wear. Elsa frowned and her head drooped in despair. If she failed, then there would be no escape from the wicked tyrant. Failure was exactly what Anthrax was counting on.

Elsa slowly stepped into the cave. She once again steeled her nerves. She was certain that she had the ability to kill this lizard. She decided to focus on this rather than the valid but moot point that she did not morally have the right to.

She found the lizard in the cave. It was about two feet tall. It was actually a frilled lizard that Elsa learned about in her studies. It had an umbrella like frill surrounding it neck. Elsa silently crept towards the oblivious creature. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she realized what she was doing. She would rather be locked up in her own room for a thousand more years than take an innocent life. She cautiously pointed the blade at the back of his neck. For his sake, she wanted his death to be quick and painless.

"You think your pretty sneaky, don't you? You realize that Anthrax will stab you in the back right?" Allan said without looking at her.

Author's notes: is Allan a foe for Elsa? A friend, or just a bystander? A shout out to bigby, we all know how you just LOVE CLIFFHANGERS {just kidding} but don't worry the next chapter will be ready by tomorrow…..hopefully. Take the time to review. {bigby, thanks for the review's so far, please review this chapter in a detailed manner when you get the chance}


	6. sibling rivalry

Elsa did not have time to apologize for what she was doing. She slashed at the Allan with her ice sword but the lizard summersaulted out of the way. The snow queen shot several ice shards at her strange foe but the reptilian warrior sidestepped them and made his way towards Elsa. The Queen repeatedly attempted to strike the lizard down with her sword. Allan evaded several attacks while carefully memorizing her attack. He found her blind spot and continued his façade of being cornered. Elsa's attacks gradually became more reckless and her opponent saw his chance and he coiled his tail around her braid and pulled her to the ground in one powerful motion.

"This is senseless…Anthrax will find a loophole in the contract and exploit it." Allan retorted. Elsa used her adrenaline to pump her way back to her feet. Elsa attempted to run Allan through but was caught off guard once again, this time by the lizards own sword. Allan effortlessly parried her weapon and disarmed her. Before she could conjure another weapon, her enemy knocked her off of her feet with a sweeping kick. Elsa began to understand that she could not defeat him alone. She motioned her hands and made a snow Gollum similar to that of marshmallow. The snow Gollum swiped at Allan, who rolled under the monster's leg, leapt onto its head, plunged his sword into its neck and slid down its back, slicing the creature in two. Allan grew tired of this fight and tackled Elsa. He jumped on top of her and held his blade to her neck.

"You cannot win, but I am not going to kill you either. Look I already know why you are here. You need to fulfill seven tasks that Anthrax put before you so that he will spare those you love. There is a loophole in the contract that I can exploit to mark this task as completed. You will need my help to complete the other six. Let's stop this pointless battle and cooperate. If I cannot exploit the loophole, then I will let you kill me" Allan offered to his downed challenger.

"How do I know you're not just trying to deceive me to save your own skin?" Elsa demanded.

"You don't…..you'll just have to trust me." Allan answered. With that he lowered his blade and offered her his hand.

"You trust me?" Elsa asked.

"If by that you mean expect you to not try and kill me when I let my guard down, then no I don't. But I'm willing to take that risk because otherwise we cannot stop Anthrax." Allan said calmly.

"How do you know about Anthrax?" Elsa asked the lizard who helped her to her feet.

"I know him better than anyone because….he is my brother." Allan coolly answered. Elsa could hardly believe her ears. Allan noticed the look on her face.

"My diabolical brother turned me into…this." Allan said sadly while gesturing to his reptilian incarnation. Elsa and her acquaintance left the cave and met the others.

"Did you get him?" Anna asked before eyeing the lizard.

"Relax…I'm on your side" Allan answered Anna's silent misgivings. They mounted the horses and made their way back to the palace. The four made their way towards the throne room. There Anthrax had a look of confusion and anger. Elsa held Rosetta close to her chest

"you have failed. I should have known that you would be too-"anthrax is interrupted by Allan.

"Hold it, buster. I have bestowed on Elsa, my blessing. She is qualified for the next test." Allan said confidently.

"No that loophole is not valid…..there is only one way we can settle this…" Anthrax concluded. He and Allan began to stare each other down.

This scene will be written a little differently

Anthrax: your mama's so ugly, she makes blind people cry!

Allan: Your mama's so fat, she sits on BOTH sides of the family

Anthrax: your mama's so old, she knew the burger king when he was still a prince!

Allan: your mama's so ugly that her birth certificate contains an apology letter

Anthrax: your mama's so stupid that she got fired from the m and m factory for throwing out all the W's!

Allan: your mama's so fat that when she steps on the scale, it says "to be continued"

Anthrax: your mama's so ugly, they push her face into dough to make gorilla cookies

Allan: your mama's so fat that when she goes anywhere she has to make TWO trips

Anthrax: your mama's so old, that when she went to school, they haven't invented history class yet

Allan: your mama's so ugly that when she went to a haunted house, she came out with a job application

Anthrax: your mama's so fat she doesn't have a tailor; she has a contractor

Allan: Your mama's so fat, that when she sits around the house, she sits AROUND THE HOUSE

Anthrax: your mama's so fat that when she wears a yellow rain coat people yell "taxi"

Allan: your mama's so fat that when she wears a red dress people yell "cool aid"

Anthrax: your mama's so hairy, she looks like a chia pet with a sweater on

Allan: your mama's so hairy, they filmed "gorillas in the mist" in her shower

Anthrax: your mama's so poor she eats cereal with a fork to save the milk

Allan: your mama's so fat she doesn't eat with a fork, she eats with a forklift

Anthrax: your mama's so fat that her cereal bowl comes with a lifeguard

Allan: your mama's so stupid, she threw a rock at the ground and missed

Anthrax: your mama's so fat that she can't even jump to a conclusion

Allan: your mama's so fat her SHADOW alone weighs a hundred pounds

Anthrax: your mama's so fat that I broke my neck thinking of her

Allan: your mama so stupid, she can't read an audio book

Anthrax: your mama's so fat, she needed to go to seaworld to get baptized

Allan: your mama's so fat that when she went to seaworld all the whales started singing "we are family even though you're bigger than me"

Anthrax: your mama's so fat that

Anna: um you guys realize your BROTHERS right?

Anthrax grew tired of this ceaseless battle and relented to his brother's wishes.

"What is the next task? Elsa asked coolly.

"You will get it tomorrow" Anthrax snarled. Elsa smiled, knowing that though the war was far from over, she won this battle.


	7. Poker face? second task

"Anthrax….the break of dawn has arrived…..GIVE ME THE TASK" Elsa demanded. Anthrax chuckled.

"Listen, doll-face. There are three business men; their names are Clump, Clay, and Clyde." Anthrax was finished by the queen

"You need me to get their legendary treasure, the Jewel of Pegasus, by any means necessary?" Elsa concluded.

"Well, what do you know…..behind those beautiful eyes of yours lies a brain. And I thought you were just a pretty face." Anthrax smirked, he extended his hand to feel her smooth skin, but he was informed of the snow queen's willingness for physical contact by a right hook to the jaw.

"Don't touch me, you pig!" She snarled. She attempted to punch him again but he caught her hand.

"Listen, hothead, if you want to play rough, I can play that way too," He said before jabbing her in the stomach, causing her to double over. Elsa remembered that she didn't have time to get in a fist fight and she asked Anthrax for the location of the three hustlers. Anthrax remained silent.  
"I can help you find them and tell you what to do….but I cannot help you complete the tasks. Do you understand?" Allan asked. Elsa nodded.

"Clump, Clay and Clyde are extremely dangerous. They are always on the lookout for a profit. No deed is to scandalous as long as the pay is right. Though they themselves are no pushover in a fight, the prefer for their thugs to do the dirty work. They won't give you the jewel." Allan informed a now frustrated Elsa.

"Come on Allan, they have to have a weakness or Achilles heel." The Princess prodded on.

"It's suicide to try and fight our way to the Jewel of Pegasus, but the only thing they love more than money, is gambling. They would be the first to bet their souls to the devil if it means a chance to show their skill. They may not play fair…but they cannot refuse any bet that comes their way." The mysterious lizard answered Anna. Allan and the others mounted the horses and made their way towards the three crooks. A large building caught their eyes.

"Well well well, that must be the saloon where the rats are hiding!" Anna smirked. Allan shook his head.

"Your higness-" Allan was interrupted by the princesses insistence on being called Anna.

"Whatever, Anna…..please don't do anything reckless" Allan desperately pleaded.

"Oh come on guys, gambling is easy…all you need is a poker face!" Anna boasted proudly.

" A poker face?" Elsa asked uncertainly.

Song

Anna: Mum mum mum mah

Mum mum mum mah

Mum mum mum mah

Mum mum mum mah

Mum mum mum mah

I wanna hold 'em like they do in Texas, please

Fold 'em, let 'em, hit me, raise it, baby, stay with me, we'll win it

Let's go win that jewel and play the cards with Spades to start

And after they've been hooked we'll play the one that's on their heart

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh

We'll hit them hard, show them what we've got

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh,

We'll hit them hard, show them what we've got

Can't read our, Can't read our

No they can't read our poker face

Allan: she's gonna get us killed

Anna: Can't read our, can't read our

No they can't read our poker face

Allan: she's gonna get us killed

Elsa: P-p-p-poker face?, p-p-poker face?

Anna: Mum mum mum mah

Elsa: P-p-p-poker face?, p-p-poker face

Anna: Mum mum mum mah

Me and my and my sis-ter a hard pair we will be

A little gambling is fun when you're with me (I love it)

Allan: messing with them is not safe, they have GUNS

Anna: buddy, when it's war if it's not rough it isn't fun, fun

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh

We'll hit them hard, show them what we've got

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh,

We'll hit them hard, show them what we've got

Can't read our, Can't read our

No they can't read our poker face

Allan: she's gonna get us killed

Elsa: P-p-p-poker face?, p-p-poker face?

Anna: Mum mum mum mah

Elsa:P-p-p-poker face?, p-p-poker face?

Anna: Mum mum mum mah

Mum mum mum mahh

Mum mum mum mah

Allan: they won't tell you that the like you

Elsa: they would hurt you

Anna: Chill I'm bluffin' with my muffin

I'm not lying, I'm just stunnin' with my first rate gunning

Just like sharks in the casinos

win our prize before I even start

I promise this, promise this *pulls out Jack and 3 off suit

Check this hand cause I'm marvelous

Can't read our, Can't read our

No they can't read our poker face

Allan: she's gonna get us killed

Anna: Can't read our, Can't read our

No they can't read our poker face

Allan: she's gonna get us killed

Elsa :P-p-p-poker face?, p-p-poker face?

Anna: Mum mum mum mah

Elsa :P-p-p-poker face?, p-p-poker face?

Allan: we are all doomed

End of song

With that, the four entered the saloon and the business tycoons glared at them intently.


	8. Some people just don't listen

"You had better have a good reason for disturbing our game" a large man growled. Elsa stepped forward from behind her sister. She had a feeling that this would blow apart very fast.

"Allan, please do me a favor and take my family outside, now." Elsa coolly but sternly asked the lizard. Allan gave a nod and took Rosetta and a reluctant Anna out of the saloon.

"I apologize for my sister's behavior; I ask a favor of you." The queen said politely, nt wanting to get on their bad side.

"Favor, eh? Let's hear it" A skinnier man replied.

"I need the Jewel of Pegasus" Elsa, concluded, not wanting to beat around the bush. The three men eyed her intently.

"Are you saying you wish to challenge us in a game of poker for it? Or are you saying you want a trade?" The third gambler inquired.

"Whichever is more suitable to you?" Elsa said thinking that flexibility would be the key.

"Well, we have all the money we could ever crave…we would gladly make a trade for something of a different nature." The large man said with a sinister grin.

"What do you have in mind" Elsa asked cautiously.

"Your sister will suffice" The skinny man replied to the queen's horror.

"I would be happy to give you the kingdom of a-"she was cut off by the large man slamming his fist into the table, causing her to jump.

"No! We don't want anything but the girl. You could use her for an entry fee in a game of poker that way you can have a chance to win the jewel without losing your spare" The third man said. For Elsa, this was the last straw. To offend her is one thing, but she refused to let these men insult her sister.

"I don't care who you are or think you are, you WILL NOT treat my sister like she is property! You insult my sister by calling her a spare and you insult me by thinking that I would gamble her away for your worthless jewel." Elsa snarled. The three men stood up and approached her. She was not even remotely intimidated. After dealing with Anthrax, she was positive that these three stooges would be a cake walk.

"Your sister had the audacity to come into our bar and interrupt our match. You have the nerve to defend her even though her pathetic soul pales in comparison to the value of that jewel. That jewel is worth more than your puny kingdom." The large man spat in Elsa's face. The queen knew this was escalating. Elsa was wracking her brain to think of a way of calming every one down while still defending her sister. The latter was her highest priority.

"That gem may be worth more than my kingdom. But it pales in comparison to even a blind beggar. All life is precious. If you cannot acknowledge that fact, then you have my pity. But we are rational and intelligent people, let us conduct ourselves as such and make out a peaceful way of solving our disagreements. Surely, professional business men such as you three gentlemen see the futility of throwing insults and accusations at one another." The queen soothed gently.

"you seem to think we are on equal terms, you are nothing, your sister is nothing, that orphan brat you harbor is nothing-" he was cut off by Elsa.

"I am trying my best to keep my temper. Yet you refuse to stop attacking my family. Now you offend my daughter? This is senseless, enough hostility. Let us negotiate peacefully." The queen said fighting her silent urge to smash the man's face in after that insult.

"We don't bargain with sentimental fools like you. We take what we want from soft headed idiots. Give us the princess, and the brat. You can get the jewel if you please. But now you have lost the option to bargain. We are taking them whether you wish to offer them or not." The man growled. With that, nearly fifty thugs attempted to go outside. She created an ice wall to block their path.

"Stay away from my girls you filth." Elsa snarled. The thugs surrounded her. The three men began to laugh evilly.

"Stand back men, we can handle fools like her." the skinny man said with a smile. The minions grinned in understanding and backed away without hesitation.

"We run across arrogant people like you. We deal with them in a…different manner" The third man said gleefully. With that the three men held hands, and they morphed and fused. Elsa was quickly covered by the abominations shadow. In a matter of seconds, the men transformed, and a three headed hydra, was staring the Queen in the eye. Elsa was getting queasy, curtesy of the monster's halitosis. Thinking quickly, Elsa remembered what Allan taught her and summersaulted out of the way of the beast's bone crushing jaws. The hydra's heads took turns snapping at her as she made her way out of the bar. The creature followed her, smashing the walls.

"Rosetta, Anna, run" Allan ordered while drawing his sword. He moved in to strike but the monster shot and hit him with beams of energy. The lizard was knocked unconscious. The queen scooped up her fallen ally in her arm, while using the other to shoot a beam of ice to block a second attack. The beam proved too powerful and she rolled out of the way to avoid getting fried. Realizing that her ranged attacks would not be enough, she conjured a sword and shield. She put the lizard down in a safe spot. She used her shield to block more beams and closed in on her enemy. The hydra bit at her with its killer maw but she evaded the strikes and plunged the blade into its chest. The monster roared in pain and swiped at her with its claw. The shield absorbed much of the impact, but she was knocked off of her feet. The beast attempted to swing its head at her like a colossal sledge hammer but she rolled out of the way. She shot several shards at the hydra's eyes, blinding it. She climbed on its neck and slammed the blade into the middle head. The hydra screamed in agony and plummeted to the ground. Elsa was catching her breath as the beast slowly released a death rattle.

"Where am I?" Allan groaned. Elsa sighed in relief. The lizard noticed the hydra and gasped.

"You defeated the hydra? Well done, Elsa" Allan cheered. Elsa went back inside to grab the jewel of Pegasus, it shimmered in the sunlight. The queen frowned.

"I wish that they would have listened to reason. They gave me no choice. They attacked first." Elsa sighed sadly.

"Hey you tried. At least the town is free of those three crooks." Allan said with a smile. Elsa's frown shrunk slightly and the mounted their horses and made their way back to the castle. Meanwhile a cockatoo stood in place of the three men.

'The potion to enhance their hostility and violence failed….Anthrax will not be please" Nigel growled angrily.


	9. a reason to hope?

Elsa calmly walked towards the throne. In hand the jewel of Pegasus. Anthrax glared at the gem in frustration.

"How on earth did you defeat the hydra?" Anthrax snarled. He then noticed Allan.

"No doubt that worthless lizard did the work for you" Anthrax said angrily. Allan shook his head.

"Sorry, she did all of the fighting while I was unconscious" The lizard refuted.

"How do I know that you're not lying?" Anthrax demanded.

"We both know that unlike yours, my word can be trusted" Allan countered. Anthrax reluctantly marked the task as complete. Elsa approached the diabolical magician cautiously.

"What is my next task?" Elsa asked.

"Though not a task, you should be grateful that the contract is in effect. Otherwise, I would be listening to a symphony in the form of your daughter's cries and screams. Your task is to get the umbrella of Mentallos. The method is your choice. But I want that umbrella intact and undamaged. That is all you will get from me." Anthrax ordered. Elsa knew better than to push her luck by prodding for more details regarding her new mission, she decided to turn to Allan once again.

"Mentallos was once a court jester. He served many monarchs. However, an accident rendered him psychotic and unpredictable. His whereabouts are unknown but he always carries a magical umbrella. His thinking and mental state is volatile and he is very dangerous." Allan warned. Elsa realized that this would be the hardest task yet as she had no clue where to even start looking.

"Where can I find him?" Elsa asked desperately.

"What's the matter? Don't know where to go? Are you lost, pretty bird" Nigel mocked, he and his master taking joy of the dilemma of the Queen. The queen realized she was utterly exhausted. Tomorrow she would need to hunt down this Mentallos. She was beginning to think that it was hopeless. A question began to form in her mind. She turned to Allan.

"If he wants us dead, then why doesn't he just kill us now?" Elsa asked the lizard.

"I honestly don't know for certain but my theory is that he is psychologically tormenting you and your loved ones by creating the feeling of despair and hopelessness, the feeling that you're only postponing the inevitable. He is under the impression that he has everything under control. He would not be too far off base if that's the case. The tasks will quickly get harder if not plain impossible." Allan said sadly.

"Why is he so…so" Elsa was finished by Allan.

"Evil? I have absolutely no idea. We have been enemies so long…that I forgot what started his lust for violence and blood." Allan answered.

"I want your honest answer. Do we have any chance of finishing the tasks?" Elsa asked. She knew deep down what his answer was going to be.

"…No…I doubt we have any chance…But we need to try….You cannot give up. We need to resist him. What he wants is for us to think that it's not worth it and grieve. We cannot give him the satisfaction." Allan replied sadly.

"What should I do?" The queen asked for advice.

"Keep trying….and every minute you don't spend fighting, spend with Anna and Rosetta. They only have a few days left. That is why you need to be with them while you still can. You need to stop talking to me and comfort your daughter. She and your sister deserve to get your love now. Rosetta needs her mother to be there for her. What are you standing here for? Go to them" Allan ordered that hardened her resolve to spend more time with her family while she could. If these were her last days, she wanted to use them wisely. She approached her daughter's bedroom and her heart split in two at what she saw. Rosetta was sitting on her bed, she had her face buried in her knees and she was crying softly. Elsa sat next to her and Rosetta launched herself in her mother's embrace.

"shhhh, I'm here. There's no need to cry." Elsa soothe while stroking the girls hair. Rosetta looked up to her mother. Tears were flowing down the latter's cheeks.

"H-he came earlier. He told me that we are gonna die. He said t-that he would h-hurt m-me" The little girl cried. Elsa desperately searched for something truthful to say that would comfort her daughter. She could think of one thing.

"It's okay sweetie. I'm here for you. Shhh" she said while her little girl cried into the Queen's shoulder. Soon her crying was reduced to a few hiccups. Rosetta knew that they were in trouble…yet while she was in her mother's arms, she felt safe and she relaxed.

"M-mama d-don't leave me" she whimpered.

"I'm not going anywhere." Elsa soothed and she began to sing softly. The tune that Rosetta's biological mother would sing to her. She closed her eyes as the Queen held her and slowly rocked her. She perked up a small amount when she noticed someone else in the room.

"Auntie Anna!" she gasped with joy. Anna walked to her sister and niece.

"hey cutie, how are you doing? Anna asked cheerfully.

"will you stay here with us?" The little girl asked the Princes. The latter held her chin in her hand.

"No way…you're going to pay!' Anna said trying to suppress her giggles. Her big sister raised an eyebrow.

"Pay? Pay for what?" Elsa asked worried that her daughter was misbehaving in her absence.

"Princess Rosetta is guilty and needs to pay because….because…I don't know just pay!" Anna concluded before proceeding to tickle the little girl's neck and stomach. Elsa just shook her head in amusement.

"M-mama, h-help" Rosetta squeaked while laughing hysterically. Elsa pushed her baby sister's hands away. The queen then started tickling her daughter herself.

"Feel the wrath of the snow queen!" Elsa said giggling. Rosetta was laughing uncontrollably.

"M-mama I c-can't breathe!" The little girl managed to yelp in between laughs. Elsa decided to let the child catch her breath.

"Yes! No one messes with the sisters of arendelle" Anna said while punching the air.

"alright sweetie let's get her" Elsa said to her daughter and the two ganged up on Anna. The princess was pinned down. The queen was tickling under her sister's arms and her daughter was ticking her feet.

"Okay okay you win I give up" Anna said laughing so hard that tears were streaming down her cheeks. The two attackers then got off of the laughing princess and the latter steadied her breathing.

"Ok girls, time for bed now." The queen said earning a groan from both.

"Auntie Anna, can you stay here?" Rosetta asked. The two sisters nodded and the younger woman joined her sister and niece.

"I love you mama" Rosetta chirped

"I love you too, sweetie, now go to sleep love." Elsa said gently.

"I love you Auntie Anna" Rosetta said sleepily.

"I love you too, my favorite niece" Anna said lovingly.

"I'm your only niece" Rosetta replied half asleep.

"That's just another reason you're my favorite" Anna said to a little girl already in deep slumber.

Yeah I know I'm a big softie. Anyway, Reviews in the review section are appreciated


	10. Acting like a clown

"Come on, my little one…it's time to get up" Elsa said softly to the precious bundle in her arms. The small girl stirred slightly.

"But mama, I'm comfy" Rosetta chirped sleepily.

"Yes, I know love…but we have things to do. Come on….don't fight me." The Queen continued gently.

"I don't wanna get out of bed…you're nice and warm" the child's statement. With that, the Queen giggled and lowered her body temperature. The child yelped and hopped out of bed.

"COLD COLD COLD!" Rosetta cried out repeatedly.

"Well, I tried to wake you up nicely but you didn't obey me the first time dear" Elsa said. She looked at her daughter who had an annoyed look on her face.

"Do you forgive me?" Elsa asked with a hint of playfulness in her voice. Rosetta stood up straight.

"As the new Queen, no I will not forgive you…you've been bad and need a time out" Rosetta said while wagging her finger. Elsa moved towards her. Rosetta tried to flee but her mother was faster. Elsa pinned her back on the bed.

"Are you sure about that?" Elsa challenged her victim. Before Rosetta could answer, she lifted the girl's shirt.

'No…not the tummy, please mama, anything but the tummy" Rosetta begged. Elsa ignored her and blew a raspberry into the child's stomach. The small girl laughed uncontrollably and the queen began to tickle Rosetta's sides.

"M-mama, t-that tickles!" Rosetta squealed.

"That's the point. Now who is the queen?" Elsa demanded playfully. Rosetta squeaked an inaudible sentence. Elsa pressed on the assault on her helpless target.

"I can't hear you" Elsa chimed. She momentarily ceased her bombardment.

"you're the queen, mama" Rosetta said catching her breath.

"and don't you forget it" Elsa commanded while poking her daughter's belly, causing the latter to giggle.

At the throne room, Elsa's bubbly demeanor vanished as she remembered the task at hand.

"Allan, where can we find mentallos?" Elsa asked her friend. He was about to respond when a strange cackle was heard throughout the castle.

"hehe, haha, hoho, I am Mentallos. I'm here, I'm there, I'm everywhere and I'm nowhere!" a strange man said. He was about seven feet tall, and as skinny as a pencil. In one of his long arms, he held an umbrella.

"Mama, is he a nice clown?" Rosetta asked looking to her mother for answers. Elsa shook her head.

"I don't think so, sweetheart." Elsa answered. Mentallos began to mime in front of them.

"Hehehehehe if you want my umbrella, you'll have to catch me if you can…but you can't." The demented jester sang before turning around and fleeing. Elsa began to charge after him but she ran smack dab into an invisible wall.

"He's gotten stronger…I didn't know he could make walls by miming." Allan said. Elsa looked to the stairs and decided to go around the barrier. She climbed up the stairs and ran into Mentallos once again.

"Hohoho, you can't catch me!" he said and he pointed his umbrella at her and ice shot at her. She did not even bother trying to dodge. Instead she just absorbed it and then shot her own ice at the clown. Her foe blocked the ice beam with his umbrella

"The cold never bothered me anyway." The jester mocked. Elsa retaliated with her ice sword. It did not even dent the umbrella.

"Aww…can't hit me? Good!" He smacked her with the umbrella. She was rubbing her sore head as he ran off. She was right on his heels.

"You'll get a bang out of this!" He cackled and with that, he tossed a ball at her. It rolled to her feet. She looked at it skeptically before it shot out smoke in all directions. Elsa coughed and wheezed while desperately trying to wave the smoke away.

"Now that's a gas!" Mentallos cackled. He was running when Rosetta stuck her foot out. He tripped over it

"They will see me in the fall" , he said before dropping his umbrella. The Queen took the Umbrella and made a beeline for the throne.

"How did you get the umbrella?" Anthrax growled.

"Don't be a sore loser" Elsa replied before handing him the umbrella.

Elsa demanded the next task, but of course, Anthrax denied her an answer. So Elsa decided to take advantage of her luck and play with Anna and Rosetta. The three had snowball fights, built a record shattering number of snowmen. Krisoff and Olaf even joined in before Kristoff had to return to the mountains for yet another long ice run. Elsa saw her child yawn.

"It's time for bed sweetie." Elsa chimed. Rosetta pouted and shook her head.

"I'm not sleepy" she said before yawning again. Elsa giggled at how cute she was.

"Yes you are little one" she said calmly.

"But I want to play in the snow more" Rosetta whined.

"You have been in the snow all day, dear" Elsa countered. With that, Rosetta yawned yet again before nodding in submission.

"You were such a good girl, Rosetta. You helped me complete a task." Elsa cooed as she collected her charge in her arms and carried her to the room.

"Mama?" Rosetta asked.

"Yes sweetie?" Elsa replied lovingly.

"Can you please sing me the lullaby that my other mama sang?" Rosetta asked earnestly.

"Of course my little girl….but get ready for bed first" Elsa chimed while tapping her daughter on the nose. Rosetta put her pajamas on and climbed into her bed and nuzzled her mother's shoulder. Elsa wrapped her daughter in a protective embrace and began to sing.

"Soft Kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur…happy kitty sleepy kitty….purr, purr….purr" The Queen sang.

"Can you sing it again please?" Rosetta asked, her eyes drooping. Elsa figured that one more verse would knock out the child she was holding.

"Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur….happy kitty, sleepy kitty, purr, purr, purr" She sang again. She looked at her daughter to see her in peaceful slumber. She wished she could be here, in this position forever…She wondered why she only got to have a few more days to love her little girl like this. She was kept company by insomnia for some time before sleep finally over took her.


	11. bad kitty

"Alright if you want your daughter and sister to remain among the living, you would be wise to pay attention, Elsa" Anthrax began while holding Rosetta's arm.

"Release her!" Elsa barked.

"…if you insist" He smirked while shoving Rosetta to the ground. The little girl was just about to make impact when The Queen dived to catch her daughter. Elsa immediately began to scan her little girl for any signs of injury.

"Oh thank goodness you're ok" Elsa sighed while she and her daughter hugged.

"I'm coming for you!" Anthrax snickered to the small girl. Rosetta began to cry in fear. Elsa held her and she buried her face in the Queen shoulder.

"You both realize that can't even hurt her? I would have broken her fall with my powers." Anthrax said coolly while eating an apple.

"What is the next task?" The Queen asked while soothing her sobbing daughter.

"Ok doll- face, there is a lion in a cave south of here called the nemean lion-"Anthrax was finished by Elsa.

"It has the strength of ten men, a roar that can break glass, and a hide so dense that no weapon can penetrate it" Elsa said. Rosetta stopped crying at this point.

"Your task is to kill that lion." Anthrax ordered.

"That's not possible!" Elsa countered while holding her child protectively. Anthrax drew his blade and pointed it at Rosetta:

"I DIDN'T SAY THAT I WOULDN'T TRY!" Elsa said while still embracing Rosetta.

"Good girl. Now go." Anthrax commanded. Elsa needed no further dismissal and she and her daughter fled from his presence, not entirely trusting the contract. At the cave entrance, hugged her daughter once again

"In case I don't come back…..I love you sweetie" she kissed her adoptive child on the forehead and on the cheek before turning to Anna.

"I wish I had more time to spend with you as a sister." Elsa congratulated her baby sister..However the horses were spooked by the blood curdling cries of a large beast…it was at least twice the size of a regular lion. The horses bolted and left the three girls alone. A small hole caught Elsa's eye. I was just big enough for Rosetta, but too small for the lion to get her. Elsa ordered Rosetta to go in the hole. Rosetta refused to leave her mother. The beast was coming out and Elsa knew that she didn't have time to spend argue.

"That was not a request go!" Elsa said before lightly pushing Rosetta in the direction of the refuge. Her daughter was brought to her senses and she made a beeline for the hole. She got into it just before the lion reached them. It knocked Elsa on her back. Elsa rolled out of the way of the monster's paw before it could slash her. Elsa made an ice sword and attempted to plunge it into the beast's thick hide. But it merely bounced off of the surface of her target. The lion swiped at her and only this time, it cut deep into her arm. She made yet another effort to impale the ferocious feline, but this time the blade shattered in two. Elsa looked at the now broken sword and let out a nervous laugh before running backwards, helplessly pointing the blade at her foe. The beast was about to pounce on top of her when Allan cried out.

"Jump up onto its back and use an ice chain to strangle it!" Allan ordered. Elsa began to agree and she leapt onto the lion just as it pounced. She grabbed onto its fur as it wildly tried to remove the dead weight on its back. She conjured a chain of ice and looped it around the lion's neck. The snow Queen pulled with all of her might. The awesomely strong creature was soon rendered gasping for breath. It crashed on the ground. A now exhausted Queen Elsa tried to get back on the grass. She fell to the soil now below. As she rubbed her back, she took a peek at her handiwork. The Lion was now dead, but she needed proof.

"Now that the lion's dead its fur can be peeled off. There are certain areas that can now be penetrated…but the rest of it is still rock solid" Allan told the Queen. Elsa got an idea as she sliced the vulnerable areas to make a skin.

"how did you slay the nemean lion?" Anthrax gasped in utter disbelief.

"Trade secret. This is proof of task completion is it not?" Elsa demanded.

" I supposed it is. You'll get your next task tomorrow. With that Elsa carried her little daughter to bed and sang her to sleep


	12. Spoilsport!

"Good morning sweetie" Elsa chimed to her daughter

"Good morning mama" Rosetta chirped.

"How did you sleep, darling" Elsa asked.

"I slept good, mama. How did you sleep?" Rosetta replied.

"Knowing that you were safe, I slept very well. Are you ready for breakfast?" Elsa asked the small child wrapped in the Queen's embrace. The little girl shook her head.

"Get up dear…If you want breakfast, you have to get up now, little one." Elsa pleaded while stroking her child's hair. She felt a little head shake "no" from her side. She sighed and cooled her hands and wrapped them around Rosetta's neck. Rosetta squirmed but Elsa held her close.

"Mama you're cold. Please let go." Rosetta shivered. Elsa giggled.

"Since you said please" Elsa released her daughter-popsicle and noticed that she was barefoot.

"What happened to your socks?" Elsa asked out of curiosity.

"My feet got hot" Rosetta replied. Elsa realized she did not have time to talk now if they wanted to leave with some food in their stomachs.

"We'll find them later. It's breakfast time." The queen told her child. The two walked down to find Anna already at the table waiting for them.

"Since when are you up early, dear sister of mine?" Elsa inquired. Anna's bedhead was gone.

"I wanted to get up earlier from now on to maximize the time that we have together-" Anna was about to say "while we still can" but she did not want to spoil the moment.

"Good morning Auntie Anna" Rosetta greeted.

"And good morning to you too beautiful." Anna replied with a smile. The adoptive princess gave her Aunt a hug, before sitting down next to the Queen. Breakfast was quiet besides asking how Anna slept and Anna wondering just how Rosetta managed to lose her socks, yet again. Elsa had an extra pair in her drawer. She sent Rosetta to retrieve them and put them on. In the meantime, the Queen insisted that Allan join them as well. The lizard simply stood there.

"Allan, surely you must be hungry, go ahead." Elsa said. Allan did not doubt his ability regarding table etiquette. In fact he could probably eat with better manners than most of the nobles that Elsa entertained. He simply did not want to impose.

"I have no right to do so. I have food of my own. Thank you nonetheless." Allan argued. The Queen knew he was lying. She could tell he hadn't eaten in days. Rosetta took this all in as she nibbled on her pastry. She saw another. She wanted it herself but she realized Allan needed it more. So she put it on a plate and skipped over to the lizard.

"For you sir" Rosetta insisted. Allan knew that to refuse a direct offering would be an insult to the host. So he reluctantly took the plate

"Um….Thank you, your highness" He said with a small bow. Rosetta curtsied and skipped back over to her seat. Elsa beamed with pride. Pastries were Rosetta's favorite and that was certainly the last one, yet her little girl gave it away to someone in need. Allan looked around for a place to sit.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Come, have a seat." The Queen gestured. Allan was not used to such a welcome yet he did not embrace it. He hesitated but he took an empty seat at the far end of the table. Elsa did not like to see someone alone but she knew better than to force him to join them. The lizard found the pastry most appetizing. Elsa was surprised at his table manners, they were perfect.

"Your majesty, you're staring" He said calmly. Elsa blushed.

"I am sorry…I was just surprised by your…manners…they are impeccable" The Queen complimented her guest.

"That's not the first time I heard that" The lizard said not trying to boast.

"Hey guys mind if I join?" Anthrax rudely declared. Rosetta scurried to her mother for safety and whimpered. Elsa placed her on her knee.

"What do you want Anthrax? Do you have the next task yet?' Elsa asked while stroking her daughter's hair.

" I was just kidding, I eat in the throne room." The sorcerer deadpanned.

"If you're done interrupting our meal and scaring my niece, we would like to know the task!" Anna demanded.

"You would not be so brave if you didn't have that contract for a shield. Relax I am just as eager to get the task ready as you are. The sooner Elsa fails, the sooner I can torture Rosetta" He coldly. The darkness he emitted made everyone else uneasy. But it flat out terrified Rosetta. She fought back the tears as she clung to the Queen for dear life.

"You're frightening my daughter." Elsa growled.

"That's the idea, doll face" He chuckled while moving in to touch the child. At physical contact, Anthrax injected darkness and the little girl broke down in tears. She dove into her mother for refuge.

"LEAVE HER ALONE YOU COWARD" The Queen roared.

"Pick on someone your own size!" Anna added.

"Anthrax, quit procrastinating and give them the task" Allan commanded, tired of witnessing his brother's depravity.

"Very well, I have an errand for you Elsa. Your fifth task is to solve this riddle. A criminal is scheduled to be executed in the middle of the prison room. The prisoner asks that he can be allowed to arrange the 20 bowmen in any way he pleases if he survives, he gets to go free. The warden knows that his men will get a free shot with their arrows anyway, so he agrees. The next day, the criminal walks away unharmed. How did he do it? You have one guess and if you get it wrong, your daughter's carcass is mine" Anthrax snarled.

"Is that your best material? The prisoner arranged the 20 men directly across one another so that they could not fire without hitting each other." Elsa barely managed to finish when Anthrax enveloped in flames.

"I will torment Anna and Rosetta for eternity! You may have solved this task but the next two will not be so simple." He said. He unleashed his anger on Rosetta, shooting flames and lightning in her direction to scare her. It was getting the desired effect. She was cowering away from him and began to sob as Elsa attempted to soothe her in vain. In panic, Rosetta, squirmed out of the Queens's embrace and raced to her room, harmless flames following her. Elsa bolted after her child, behind her was Anna. She found her in her bedroom in the corner, covering her face from the horrible blaze that had her trapped. Elsa knew that simply telling her daughter that the fire couldn't hurt her would be futile so Elsa shot ice at the flames, making them dissipate. The snow Queen tried to hold Rosetta, but the little girl cowered away. The child opened her eyes and realized that it was just her mother and she thrust herself into Elsa's arms.

"M-mama m-make him go away" Rosetta begged in between sobs as she calmed down in the arms of her adoptive parent.

"Sweetie, I wish I could." The Queen sighed. Having experienced the emotional effects of Anthrax's darkness first hand, she knew exactly what torment Rosetta was enduring. She picked up her daughter and sat her on her lap. The Queen said nothing, but just let her daughter cry in her protective embrace.

"I won't let him hurt you anymore." Elsa promised. Anthrax may not have hurt Rosetta physically, but psychologically, he was tearing her apart. Rosetta calmed and she looked up at her mother.

"mama….can we finish breakfast?" Rosetta asked, apparently nullifying the effects of darkness.

"Sure sweetie" Elsa then took her daughter's hand. They went to the hallway and Anthrax was waiting for them.

"Mama's here…he can't get me" Rosetta repeated in her head. Anthrax shot flames at her but she didn't budge. Anthrax was caught off guard by her lack of fear. He shot lightning but she giggled and reached out to grab it.

"what did you do? I demand answers!" Anthrax growled.

"You wouldn't understand, now be a good boy and let us finish breakfast." Elsa mocked. Anthrax blinked and began to panic silently.

"I-I h-how I-I b-but" Anthrax began to trip over himself trying to find a comeback. But it was no use, they were not afraid.

"Are you ok, Mr. Thrax?" Rosetta asked in genuine concern.

"….don't call me Thrax" The man snarled before walking away.

"Auntie Anna, Mama, that bully doesn't bother me anymore" Rosetta proudly declared. Elsa and Anna giggled at the child's bravado and enjoyed a satisfying, Anthrax-less meal.


	13. leave her alone!

"Why Anthrax? What did we do to anger you so to do something so cruel?" Elsa said on her knees in tears. Anthrax laughed.

"Aw….can't do it? If that's the case I'll-"Anthrax was cut off by Elsa.

"No no….please…I'll do as you commanded." Elsa said under her breath. Anthrax grabbed her.

"Don't show any remorse or any regret. The fact that this is a task is to be kept between the two of us….and Nigel will go with you to make sure it is done properly." Anthrax reminded. Elsa nodded and walked to her sister and niece to wake them up. Elsa cracked and she fell on the floor sobbing.

"Why Anthrax? Why?" She wailed, praying that this was just a horrible nightmare. She needed to get herself in control fast or she could not get the job done. She needed to get this over with. She caught her breath and relaxed.

"Wake up, both of you. We need to go and complete the sixth task." Elsa said coldly. Rosetta and Anna got dressed and followed Elsa.

"Before we complete the task we have an errand to run." Elsa commanded.

"Are you okay?" Anna asked. Elsa wanted to throw herself into her sister's arms and cry her icy blue eyes out but she would not dare stop her poker face knowing Nigel was watching her every move.

"I'm fine" Elsa said without emotion.

"Mama, what's wrong?" Rosetta chirped. Elsa steeled her nerves.

"Why are you calling me that? You are to address me as your majesty, do you understand Rosetta?" Elsa demanded with anger lacing her voice.

"Um..yes ma- your majesty" Rosetta replied sadly. Elsa would have sliced one of her limbs off just to apologize for what she just said to her little girl. They entered a carriage. The coachmen had a uniform with a badged that was embedded with the words "enter the big bad wolf" he nodded and took off. They reached the place that Elsa was looking for. Elsa stepped out of the carriage.

"Rosetta, come" Elsa commanded. Rosetta was taken aback by her mother's sudden lack of warmth and it began to scare her.

"Mama?" she was reprimanded by a glare from Elsa. "I mean your majesty" Elsa cut her off again.

"You forgot to curtsy" Elsa snarled. Rosetta curtsied politely.

"Ma- err your majesty…what's wrong… and why are we here." Rosetta asked. Elsa crossed her arms and glared daggers at Rosetta.

"You have failed me as a daughter" Elsa growled. Rosetta was not expecting her mother to say something so hurtful and she lowered her head in despair.

"I'm sorry your-"She was cut off by Elsa.

"Sorry? After your disaster all you could say is sorry? After all of the trouble you have caused, you are broken beyond repair." Elsa scolded. Rosetta fought back the tears. Not because her mother was being mean but because after all that Elsa has done for her, Rosetta somehow failed her mother.

"What can I do?" Rosetta whimpered. Hoping she could redeem herself.

"You cannot do anything. You are a worthless defect. You will spend your days here, at the orphanage, where worthless and unwanted children like you belong.

"Unwanted?" Rosetta said, silent tears were falling down her face.

"I don't want you, Rosetta; I do not love you anymore. I am not your mother, and you are not my daughter." Elsa said heartlessly. The Queen turned and walked to the carriage. Rosetta broke and she ran to Elsa and hugged her.

"Ma- your majesty, Queen Elsa! please don't leave me! I'll be good I promise. Please don't leave me here! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be bad. Please give me another chance!" Rosetta wailed, sobbing. Elsa tried to walk away but Rosetta clung to her. Elsa sent the little girl a look of anger and disgust when inside, her daughter's sadness and despair was tearing her heart into thousands of pieces.

"You're a disgrace…now go…Leave my presence at once!" Elsa snapped. She shoved Rosetta off of her and walked into the carriage. The Queen closed the door before Rosetta could slip inside. She ordered the coachman to go. He looked on the little sobbing girl with pity.

"Your majesty you cannot do this! Come to your senses! Surely you didn't mean what you said. Go and get your daughter please!" The coachman begged trying to reason with the Queen. The Queen shook her head and sighed. No doubt he knew that Elsa was acting. But that did not matter.

"Mr. Wolf, I gave you an order." Elsa growled. He cracked and shook his head. He dropped the ropes.  
"Do to me as you see fit. I refuse to-" He was cut off by Elsa.

"I said go! You have no right to defy" Elsa was cut off by the coachman

"Screw the rules…I'm doing what's right! Punish me as you see fit but I ain't gonna take part in this cruelty!" He bellowed confidently. Elsa was taken aback by his bravado. She secretly wished there were more people with his courage.

"Are you defying your Queen?" Elsa accused. The Coachman shook his head to Elsa's surprise and the Queen assumed he decided to cooperate. He instead put his hands on her shoulders and held her in place, forcing her to look him in the eye.

"ELSA!" he snapped, having the nerve to address the Queen in such an informal manner "If you are capable of doing something so heartless to your own child then I am not defying my Queen because you are not worthy of being my Queen! I am not driving the carriage until Rosetta is in it" He declared. Several guards saw him speaking in this manner and laying his hands on the Queen's person and they moved in to arrest him they grabbed him and the captain drew his sword to execute him. They waited for the Queen's permission to finish him.

"…..Let him go" Elsa demanded. The guards blinked and gave Elsa a confused look.

"I have practiced for years and I am confident that I do not stutter, I said to release him, now!" Elsa calmly ordered. "Mr. Wolf…..send Mr. Herder my regards." Elsa requested politely. The coachman simply walked towards Rosetta. Meanwhile, not caring what the onlookers thought. She climbed to the coachman's seat and took the reins in her hands. Nigel landed on her shoulder.

"Excellent performance your majesty!" Nigel cheered. Elsa fought the urge to turn him into a popsicle.

"I'll take you in sweetie. I won't abandon you." He soothed the still crying girl. Rosetta ignored him and took off after the slowly accelerating carriage as fast as she could run.

"YOUR MAJESTY! PLEASE COME BACK QUEEN ELSA, DON'T GO AWAY!... MAMA!" Rosetta desperately screamed to Elsa, praying that this was all just a bad dream. As the carriage vanished out of sight, Rosetta cried into the coachman's shoulder to the point that she began to hiccup.

"Maybe…If I gave her more hugs…maybe…if I had not eaten those cookies before bedtime….maybe…..if I had been a good girl… she wouldn't have gone away." Rosetta whimpered in retrospect.

Elsa couldn't take any more emotional abuse. Anthrax forced her to abandon Rosetta in the cruelest way imaginable. She knew what she had to do. That was the final straw. She assigned herself the final task as she made an ice blade in her hand.


	14. taking out the trash

Author's notes: this chapter is rated T for an intense action sequence…reader desecration is advised

Anthrax was wondering what was taking so long.

"It doesn't take two hours to dump a worthless brat into a-"he was cut off by an ice blade plunging up from his chest. He showed no sign of pain.

"Aw…..butthurt that I made you do what's best for the kingdom, Elsa?" He chuckled. Elsa twisted the blade into his body in hopes to injure or kill him.

"What do you know you animal? She would have made an excellent queen!" Elsa growled while repeatedly stabbing Anthrax in the back from behind.

"My little pets are lurking in the gloom….they will tear your sister to pieces…slowly….painfully. Your final task is to kill me…..if you can….though obviously you cannot" Anthrax taunted. Elsa repeatedly slashed Anthrax. Eventually she cut deep enough into his skin. He moved his hand to his as shoulder and brought it back to his face.

"Blood" was the only word he said before he began to unleash his billowing anger. Elsa made a move to slash at him but he stopped the blade midair and gave her a bone crushing kick in the groin. She immediately doubled over in pain

"Wait was that it?" He mocked as he kicked her in the stomach. Suddenly, after recovering from the first hit, she made a sweeping kick to knock her opponent to the ground. Elsa wasted no time as she got on top of her attacker and punched him repeatedly in the face. She aimed for the soft spots, His eyes, nose and cheeks. She used the ice to pin him down and then she grabbed his throat. She turned her nails into claws of ice and attempted to puncture his Adam's apple. Anthrax broke free of the ice and sent another kick to her groin, followed by a head-butt. He then grabbed her by the waist and flung her Elsa was sent crashing into the wall. Before she could get up, Anthrax grabbed and swung her by the cape and slammed her into the ground. Elsa finally got rid of the stars floating about her face and climbed to her feet, only to be punched in the gut. Anthrax moved to kick her again but she was faster and she tackled him. The queen sent a flurry of punches to Anthrax's chest and stomach before grabbing him by the shoulders, slamming him against the wall several times, and throwing him to the ground. Anthrax grabbed his sword and attempted to run Elsa through, but she was quicker and slid his sword out of his hand. She impaled him in the stomach with his own blade. He grabbed her by the throat and punched her in the face. He tossed her to the ground before pulling the weapon out of his body. He noticed the blood trickling down his stomach.

"No-no no! I cannot be beaten…not by you!" he roared…His eyes showed fear and he turned tail and tried to flee. Elsa clipped his cape with her heel, causing him to trip.

"are you scared?" Elsa taunted, knowing that he was in a state of panic. Anthrax grew reckless and launched hundereds of inaccurate strikes her way. She dodged his punch and kicked him in the leg. He attempted to run her through but she slashed at him several times with her own sword. Soon he was forced to take a defensive stance as she slowly forced him into the window. She shoved him out and he was sent crashing to the ground below, back facing up. Elsa jumped in after him and landed right on top of him she plunged her sword into his right hand, pinned down his left hand with her own and with her free hand, grabbed his hair and slammed his face, repeatedly into the dirt. She let him go momentarily to finish him with her sword but anthrax rolled out of the way and powered himself to his feet. Elsa made a wall of ice to block him from escaping. He shot dark energy at the Queen but Elsa effortlessly blocked it with her ice and moved in for the finishing move. In one swft motion, she sliced his left arm off. Anthrax tried to punch her with his right but Elsa was faster and she plunged the blade deep into his shoulder and with all of her might, ripped his arm from his socket. Anthrax screamed in pain before Elsa shoved him to the ground again. Anthrax's eyes widened as his minions encircled him.

"Oh anthrax…if only there was someone out there who loved you" Elsa mocked. Anthrax's called for the Queen.

"Come back! Finish me! I deserve a better death" He demanded. Elsa merely ignored him and slowly walked away she turned to face him.

"Don't be a sore loser…that little beating I just gave you is but a taste of what they can really do." Elsa taunted, using similar words as he did during her first encounter with him.

"Come, now! Kill me!" Anthrax begged as the monster's ripped into his flesh.

"I won't give you the satisfaction" Elsa snarled. She watched as his former minions tore him to shreds.

"Kill me! ELSA!" He growled. He used his remaining two limbs to fight off the beasts as pools of blood spilled from his arm sockets. The monster's gripped his throat and slowly and painfully suffocated him. Elsa was certain that he was a goner but she remained to be certain that he died. Sure enough after hours of torture, Anthrax finally drew his last breath.

"So uncivilized" Elsa sighed as she walked to the castle, the creatures were too busy devouring Anthrax to notice her leave.


	15. Elsa's reward

Please review in the review section. It means a lot to me

Elsa sped up her horse. Normally she would ride in a carriage due to formality but formality was the last thing concerning the Queen. She fought back the tears as she raced to her goal. She slowed down her horse as she approached the orphanage. She jumped off of her horse, not even bothering to tie it as she bolted the doors open. She ignored the sets of eyes that were glued on her. She was crying, in a horse riding outfit and her hair was a mess from the wind. She paid them no mind as she frantically searched through the group of children.

"Rosetta? Rosetta? Where are you sweetie? Please come here…I'm sorry. I didn't mean any of those hurtful things I said. Anthrax forced me to say them. Please….I promise I will never abandon you again!" Elsa sobbed. Not one of the children was hers. She approached the manager.

"Where is Rosetta?" Elsa desperately asked the woman. She shook her head.

"A man named Mr. Wolf seems to have taken her in" She replied.

"Where can I find him" Elsa said, her voice cracking.

"I don't know your majesty." The manager said to Elsa's horror. She crashed to the ground sobbing. She realized that even though he was gone, Anthrax had won.

"Why? Rosetta! My little bunny! My baby! My little girl!" Elsa wailed in vain. She was certain that she would never see her adoptive daughter again. Elsa powered through to her feet and determined to at least try. She searched from house to house, forgetting about formalities. The townspeople had no clue what to make of their watery eyed mess of a Queen. Obviously they could tell that she was distraught so they felt pity on her. None of them were the Wolf that Elsa was hunting for. Elsa grew discouraged as she ran out of houses to search. Out of desperation she even went through all of the houses she visited several times over. Elsa wept silently as she sat on a bench, she hugged herself as she cried. Through her tear distorted vision, she could make out her sister sitting next to her and holding the Queen.

"Have you looked for her?" Anna asked. Elsa nodded and continued to sob.

"I-I'm sorry, Elsa" Anna said sadly. She scoured her vocabulary for words to comfort Elsa but she found none. They simply hugged.

"I failed….I failed my bunny…the last thing I told her was….that she was a disgrace!...I didn't even get to tell her that I loved her….or even say goodbye!...Anthrax forced me to verbally abuse her before I left her!" Elsa whimpered. She would never get to hold Rosetta again, she would never get to call Rosetta her little bunny. Elsa would never get the chance to sing Rosetta to sleep again. Elsa would never have another opportunity to tickle her girl. All of the things that made Rosetta bring Elsa so much joy were gone. But what really crushed Elsa's spirit was the pain and regret in Rosetta's eyes as she was abandoned. At first Elsa was certain that if she defeated Anthrax, she would get her daughter back. Of course that didn't make the task any easier. But Rosetta was nowhere to be found and the cruel words of Elsa were spinning about in her head.

"Mama- I mean your majesty" Rosetta curtsied in front of the Queen. Elsa rubbed her eyes and saw her bunny standing in front of her. Rosetta had a sorry and repentant look on her face.

"No, sweetie…don't call me your majesty…..I'm your mama dear." Elsa chided, crying tears of joy. Rosetta bowed her head in shame.

" I don't know what I did to be a bad girl…..But I'm sorry mama…I-" Elsa cut her off.

"No- no you didn't do anything wrong, sweetie…Anthrax made me….leave you…please forgive me…I had to do it to save you. If I didn't he would have killed you." Elsa sobbed. She opened her arms and gently asked Rosetta to come. Rosetta shyly came and Elsa placed the girl on her knee and wrapped her in a hug. Rosetta began to cry in her mother's arms.

"Mama…I thought…I thought you didn't want me anymore…you said you didn't love me" She whimpered. Elsa stroked her hair.

"I'll always love you my little bunny…..I'm sorry. Anthrax made me say those things…I didn't mean a single word of it. I love you and I'm so proud of you… You have been such a good girl since I adopted you." Elsa praised as tears streamed down both of their cheeks.

"Mama….I love you…thank you for coming back and being my mama again." Rosetta replied, nuzzling her mother as she held her. Elsa looked down at the loving bundle on her lap and smiled.

"Mama, can you sing to me please?" Rosetta timidly asked. Elsa sang soft kitty into her bunny's ear.

"Rock me, please" Rosetta requested. Elsa gently rocked her daughter back and forth as she continued to sing. Rosetta sighed contently as she hugged her mother. She placed her tiny ear against Elsa's chest, the heart beat was soothing and Rosetta grew sleepy. Elsa noticed that Rosetta was getting tired.

"Bedtime, my little bunny." Elsa chimed. Rosetta whimpered and held her mother.

"No mama…please let me sit her for a little longer….I feel better when I do." The child chirped. Elsa adjusted herself on the bench. Rosetta did the same as she fell into slumber. Anna slid her head onto Elsa's shoulder and joined the little girl in sleep. Elsa smiled at them and finally, she too, fell asleep. Not caring that people were staring, that they were on a public bench, or that Elsa was in a horse riding outfit, or even that there was a talking lizard back at the castle. All that concerned Elsa was that her little bunny and baby sister were safe and in her arms.

The end

Please review


	16. Alternate ending rated T VERY dark

This is the alternate ending that you guys requested. It's rated T for violence and for being VERY VERY dark. Please review all of the chapters you have read in the story so far…I really want your opinion

Elsa noticed that the sun had set…she still could not find her daughter. Elsa had given up all hope of finding her bunny.

"At least she is safe" Elsa concluded….she cried silently as she wished she could hold her daughter.

"Why? Why did she have to be taken away from me?" Elsa asked her sister, who was also weeping softly. They had locked in a warm embrace. But without Rosetta, it felt empty and hollow.

"At least we have each other" Anna said sadly. This did little to comfort Elsa but it was Anna's best shot. A cloaked figure approached them.

"Such sad ,sad faces…..why? Look! I have a little gift for you!" the man said as he removed his hood. Elsa gasped in horror.

"No Anthrax!" Elsa said holding her sister protectively. Anthrax chucked evilly as he stepped aside to find Rosetta behind him.

"My bunny!" Elsa yelped as she ran towards her daughter to hold her. Anthrax was faster and he used his magic too cast chains on the Queen. The weight of them forced Elsa to her knees. She noticed Anthrax turn to Rosetta and all anger he had towards him was immediately replaced by fear. She took a gulp and swallowed her pride to make one last attempt to save her family.

"Master, please don't hurt them! Please!" Elsa cried as she wept bitterly already knowing that it was no use.

"Rosetta, run!" Elsa ordered. Rosetta turned around to flee but Anthrax was waiting for her. He burned off all of her clothes and created a whip of smoke. The whip caught on fire but it did not reduce to ashes. Rosetta reached for her mother in vain as the cruel whiplash struck the child. Rosetta screeched in pain. Elsa screamed and struggled against the magical chains ensnaring her. The sorcerer repeatedly slashed at the helpless girl.

"Mama! Help me!" Rosetta screamed as she squirmed every which way. The ground below her was slowly being enveloped in a puddle of blood. Anthrax ceased the whip and kicked Rosetta in her most sensitive areas before summoning the whip again. Rosetta's voice cracked and her throat was too sore for her to even talk. She silently screamed in agony as she flailed like a fish out of water. Elsa desperately fought the chains but they did not yield. Elsa was in trauma as she was forced to helplessly watch her adoptive daughter get beaten to death. Anthrax stopped the whipping. Rosetta saw her mother and crawled over on all fours and reached out for her. Elsa noticed and reached out to make physical contact with her bunny for the last time. Rosetta was just about to touch the Queen's hand when Anthrax grabbed the child by the neck. He lit his hands on dark fire as he slowly suffocated her. Rosetta chose her last words.

"Goodbye, mama…I love you!" She squealed as his hand scorched her neck and cut off her oxygen supply. Elsa remembered the abusive words that she said to Rosetta before abandoning her and saw one last chance to right it.

"I love you too, sweetie, I'm proud of you, my little bunny" Elsa replied bitterly just before Rosetta drew her last breath and her body grew limp. Anthrax tossed the lifeless corpse aside and immediately rushed Anna.

"I love you Elsa, more than anything." Anna sighed. Anthrax unleashed beams of dark energy upon Anna and the latter yelped in pain. The yelps and whimpers turned into screams and feeble attempts to cover her exposed areas as Anthrax stripped her bare and whipped her as he whipped Rosetta.

"This is what happens to those who defy Anthrax! Listen to her scream!" He cackled as his weapon slashed Anna's legs. Anna attempted to escape but Anthrax was far more nimble and he used his magic to block off all of her ways to freedom. Anna thrashed about as the whip hit her from head to toe and left horrible burns all over her slender body. Anna was too exhausted and her voice was too broken to say anything to her distraught big sister who had run out of tears and was hiccupping and trembling from all of the crying that she had done. Elsa lowered her head in grief as she listened to her defenseless baby sister cry out in agony. Anna was covered in slash marks from her copper hair to her blood stained feet. Anna reached out to her sister, hoping to touch her sister just once more. Anna shed more tears as she saw the look of sorrow on Elsa's face that signaled that Anna's silent request for touch would be denied by Anthrax just as he forbid Rosetta the same goal.

"I love you" Anna silently mouthed out as Anthrax forced her to her feet and sliced her head off. He grabbed the deceased princess' head and shoved it into Elsa's face. Anna's eyes were locked open in an expression of pain and hopelessness. Elsa found new tears to cry as she sobbed under the trauma of witnessing her family being coldly executed and her baby sister's beautiful face was staring at her. Elsa screamed out prayers and requests to her dead family to come back. She denied all that just happened as the sheer shock of what happened distorted her reality. After a few hours of the Queen bargaining with her loved ones to come back to her in vain, she looked up at Anthrax.

"Why?" was all she could mouth out? Anthrax smiled and he used telekinesis to shove Elsa on her back. He jumped on her as he smiled evilly.

"Life goes on…..any way…lets have some fun before I leave" He snickered as he spread her legs. Elsa's eye grew in horror as she realized what he was about to do. But as humiliating and cruel Elsa's end was about to be…She didn't care anymore. She was already broken. She made no move to struggle and simply let Anthrax do as he pleased. Anthrax was finished and he got to his feet.

"I will be at your side forever, to make sure that you never find anyone else to love. If you do I will kill them as I did Rosetta and Anna." Anthrax concluded before giving her a kick to the groin, followed by a kick to the stomach. Then he silently walked away in triumph.


End file.
